Hetalia Meme!
by Fandomninja1399
Summary: A meme that I found on . Original is Hetalia School Life Meme! It was so fun to do.


Hetalia School Life Meme.

Mithu walked to her school like it was any other day. She had her iPod in her pocket, a book in her backpack, and pizza for lunch. "Yes," she mused to herself, "It was going to be a good day."

So when she got to her school, she was surprised to see no cars in the parking lot, only a large bus. Walking over to her friends, she was about to ask them about it, but Delaney spoke before Mithu could.

"Apparently none of the teachers are here today. They've all gone to some meeting, and these guys are our Subs."

"How do you know?" Mithu asked.

"Shayla told me. Evelyn told me. Everyone knows but you, actually."

Mithu shrugged and continued to talk with Delaney. She was sure that the day was going to be normal anyway.

How very wrong she was.

Your Homeroom Teacher is Japan 

When Mithu walked into the class usually held by Mr. Vince, she nearly puked over her own shoes. She had the strange feeling that something, somewhere, went terribly, terribly wrong. When the sub asked what kind of competition the two grade eight classes do, and the punishment to losing (he seemed to think this was perfectly normal, but he _was _foreign), Mithu knew.

The thing that went terribly, terribly wrong, was her life.

Your Literacy Teacher is China

Mithu loved literacy. She loves to read, write, and is a basic all around grammar nerd. But the fact that her sub was telling the class to write an short, 200 word at the minimum essay on the cutest thing they saw today, and how it made them wiser (the teacher {a grown man as well} took out a hello kitty doll as an example).

Mithu died a little that day.

Your Math Teacher is Spain 

After her usually favourite class, Mithu wondered if she would ever un-see the memory of China screaming that Hello Kitty was his Idol. She hoped the next teacher would be normal (even half normal would be an improvement). When the cheery teacher took out a basket of tomatoes to use as integer chips (the class wasn't even sure how that worked), Mithu took out her favourite notebook.

"Note to self, if not dead in the morning, check e-mail."

Your Science Teacher is Prussia

The first thing Mithu noticed about the science classroom was the new decorations. The teacher, a psychotic albino, told them to pay attention in his class because the topic of cells was awesome (but not as awesome as himself, as he told the class many, many time), and he didn't want them to be un-awesome and if they had any questions go ask the health teacher because he didn't know much about cells but he was still awesome.

Mithu hoped that this day would magically end soon.

Your P.E. Teacher is England

P.E was Mithu's least favourite subject. So she had no hope whatsoever for the sub. So when the sub -Mr. Kirkland- took out what most people thought was a weapon (although the smell said it was someone's lunch burned to a crisp. And then some.) She wasn't surprised.

But she did appreciate the fact that he had them run laps for the whole period.

Because the smell was bad enough in the bag. Once he opened it and starting _eating _the sandwich (?), the class ran faster and worked harder than anyone had ever seen them run.

Your Music Teacher is Romano

Mithu wasn't a talented musician. That was Evelyn. Or it was Shayla. But the fact that their music teacher was ranting about the school system, saying that kids shouldn't be learning how to playing an instrument if they didn't want to, dammit!

That teacher made Mithu feel very accomplished in the musical arts indeed.

Your Art Teacher is America

Now, Mithu was a decent artist. She could sketch and draw and paint and sculpt. She loved art class, and loved the teacher allowing her to stick her twisted sense of humor in her art. But this was new.

She had never tried to draw a hamburger before, much less one held by a self-proclaimed hero in a red bed sheet cape.

Your Crush is Dude, no one, sorry

This question is unavailable for answering the author is going to be forever alone, and is very happy at that fact, thank you very much.

Your Health Teacher is Germany

Health was usually Mithu's least favourite subject, not because she was squeamish, but because it was boring. She usually spent the class doodling or writing or daydreaming about drawing/writing. So it was a surprise when the health teacher rolled his eyes about what the science teacher had talked about and explained it properly.

When asked why, he simply responded that his brother was an idiot, and to ignore everything he said.

Your Counsellor is Francis

Mithu never had to go to the counsellor before. She was a quiet kid, never really getting in trouble. So when she was called down to the now mandatory visits to the counsellor, she briefly wondered if this one was going to be worse than the rest (she distantly remembered Haley crying earlier). Mithu pushed open the door and was greeted by roses, chocolate, perfume, and a creepy French man smiling.

Mithu was then sure her theory was correct.

Your Lover is No one

Haven't I already told you the author is forever alone?

Your Tutor is Russia 

Mithu was brave (except in situations where she was over a foot of the ground). She was a self-proclaimed Gryffindor; stood up to people she didn't like, and would always protect a friend. But when she met her new tutor (her usual had taken a random vacation), who was child-like-cute but twisted and evil, she made sure every single question on the short worksheet was correct.

On the bright side, her tutor had given her the chance to become one with Mother Russia.

Your Grade is

Though Mithu denied the offer to become on with mother Russia, she managed to get an A+ on her report card.

Now all she had to do was survive another school day.


End file.
